Marvel: Telekinesis
Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) Psylocke has the ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do. She has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinetic is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke, at first, seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways. However, over time, she displayed further control over fine matter. Emma Frost (White Queen) Frost was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. Frost unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch then used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon is one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. Julian Keller (Hellion) Hellion is classified as a first-class telekinetic of extreme strength and magnitude. Before the psionic blocks on his mind were unlocked, he was able to telekinetically move, levitate, control, and manipulate people and multiple inanimate objects with a mere through via his hands or eyes alone. He can use this to variou seffects. He is able to fly, create small bright green-colored telekinetic shields and barriers, unleash incredibly powerful blasts of bright green telekinetic force and freely control and manipulate several objects from a huge distance. Since his abilities are mind-based, it means that if he's unable to concentrate or form a though, he's unable to use his powers. This also means that most of his powers are controlled by his emotions and feelings and can often get out of hand if he gets angry enough, causing nearby objects to telekinetically combust or random destructive telekinetic bursts to happen, even sending things flying depending on how passionate he's feeling. Even when Julian's just annoyed, his eyes will turn green by instinct. He also lacks fine motor control and has trouble focusing on tiny objects without them exploding and taking out everything. When Emma Frost had telepathically unlocked subconscious blocks on his ability, Hellion was able to reach a flight speed of at leas twice the speed of sound but was severely injured from the physical strain afterward. Recovering, it appears that while his power levels have come down from Frost's telepathy, they have stabilized at a much higher power level than ever before, and he is having trouble fully focusing his abilities. He can now control matter at a molecular level. This was proven when he sent a light green-colored telekinetic blast through Hope and into Omega Sentinel without harming Hope, but completely destroying Omega Sentinel in the process. His telekinetic force-fields and barriers can withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound and survive fighting Nimrod. He also jettisoned Kimura through a building and 27.3 miles away when rescuing his teammate Mercury. When using his exceptionally strong telekinetic abilities, Julian's hands, outer edges of his body, and the objects or people he telekinetically manipulates and controls glow in a light green telekinetic aura. When Hellion uses his psionic ability, the telekinetic energy he creates glows a bright green and makes a 'vrrrrrm' sound effect. While Julian rarely ever uses hand-to-hand combat, when he does, it's often pumped with his telekinesis behind it, making it a formidable attack. The telekinesis generally forms a shield around his fist and body and that allows him to pretty much punch through anything if necessary, simply because of the amount of thought he puts behind it. Madelyne Pryor (Red Queen) Her telekinesis is powerful enough that Madelyne can move, lift, and manipulate fairly large objects, channel her telekinetic powers to fire powerful, mental, concussive blasts, focus her psionic energy into a near-impenetrable force field, and levitate herself in order to fly at fairly high speeds. On a few occasions, she can make images in her mind become tangible. Mary Walker (Typhoid Mary) She can levitate objects and people and can also project a telekinetic shield or force field. She can also release devastating force blasts. With this power, she can fly at great speeds. She can levitate small objects over short distances. Monet St. Croix (M) M recently displayed the ability to affect matter on a questionable scale, projecting thought waves as concussive force. It has been surmised that M's powers are completely psionic in nature, not physical, meaning her strength and durability were always a form of tactile telekinesis. This "new" telekinetic ability may be an example of M merely turning her telekinesis outwards for the first time, instead of inwards. Nathan Summers (Cable) Cable possesses high-level telekinesis enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. He is capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. At his peak, Nathan could extinguish a star with something less than a conscious effort. Onslaught Telekinetically, Onslaught is capable of very fine control over objects; he can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly and easily, assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Onslaught could detect if a seal was hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen moleucles and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, Onslaught can levitate great weights, into the tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. Quintavius Quire (Kid Omega) Kid Omega can manipulate objects and others at will, project psychokinetic bolts, generate potent force fields around himself and others, as well as levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. The uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength is unknown, but it appears that he is capable of ultra-fine tuned usage of it, as he was able to re-integrate his own body and most of that of a decaying Sophie. Rachel Summers Rachel possesses telekinetic abilities allowing her to exercise very fine control over objects, including herself. The exact limit in terms of weight and mass with respect to her telekinetic powers has yet to be defined. Vance Astrovik (Justice) Justice generates a psychokinetic nimbus of energy and directs it to grasp his body or other objects and lift them into the air, apply pressure to matter so that it moves in any direction, or make the nimbus into a solid force field. He is able to levitate and manipulate objects with his mind. By using his ability on himself, he is capable of flying with great speed and maneuverability and can carry other people and masses aloft with him. In addition to more complex or subtle operations, he can channel his power into basic feats such as defensive screens or blasts of tremendous force. Other Characters *Kevin Sydney (Changeling) *Nathan Summers (Stryfe) *Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) *Ruth Aldine (Blindfold) *Selene Gallio *Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) Category:Marvel Powers Category:Telekinesis